You and Me, Us
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: "Don't make that face. Just because is a bench, that doesn't mean it's not comfortable." -AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: You and Me, Tangled Together**

**Pairing: IchiHime**

**Rating: K…K+…okay fine, T just for safety… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

She stood there in the middle of the street, looking at the man with deep confused grey eyes.

"So what… you'll sleep in the bench?" her voice was muffled through her pink scarf, but loud enough for the man to hear.

"Yeah." he shrugged and she gave him a confused look, "Don't make that face. Just because is a bench, that doesn't mean it's not comfortable."

"But… won't you get… cold? It's February after all…" she trailed off and he suppressed the smirk when she tilted her head. Her red caramel hair spilling down her waist like a tornado of autumn leaves making her even more beautiful.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He said with a scowl. He hated when she was worrying over him -but he secretly enjoyed it, although he would never admit it.

She still stood there watching him with those wide eyes, silently driving him crazy. She blinked, heavy dark laces fanned over rosy cheeks and continued staring at him as she raised a gloved hand and pulled the scarf aside. Chocolate eyes lowered to the pink coated flesh that appeared and allowed his greedy eyes to stare. Pearl white teeth were revealed and bit thoroughly the plump lip.

"Ano…" his eyes found hers again, "Y-You c-could… stay… with me…" he couldn't help than raise an eyebrow. "For tonight!" she rushed to explain, hands flailing, the redness of her cheeks increasing. "Only for tonight! You… You know! Until you can go home!"

"I don't wanna be a burden." he said and glanced away.

She only smiled softly, "You never are a burden, you know."

He looked back, eyes warm yet distant, but a glint of happiness buried deep within, "You sure? It might take more than tonight; you know how Senna is like."

"U-Un… Besides… you are my best friend. If I don't take care of you, who will?"

His scowl grew crooked, "Thanks, Inoue."

Her lips pulled back in a sweet smile, "No problem, Kurosaki-kun."

.

.

.

It was awkward for him to say the least. He stood in the middle of the spare room for the last fifteen minutes doing nothing but staring up ahead. No… he didn't do _nothing_. He stood there and _thought_. About what? About many things, nothing in particular. But the most of them were about the red haired woman in the next room. He could hear the soft _pitter-patter_ of her feet moving all over the room below; heck he could even imagine he moving. Like a nymphe dancing her way around the room soft locks flowing around her, twisting and turning like waterfall and she was smiling and laughing and dancing and singing -he shook his head. He knew it was his imagination because she was crying and shaking and desperately telling him to stop, pleading him to and he was yelling and spitting curses...

He shook his head and changed in the spare clothes -her _brother's _clothes, as he tried hard to forget _that _day. He was a bastard, he knew that already. He was disgusting, he knew. And what he was still doing in here, he didn't know. He didn't deserve being in here...yet she did invite him in to stay. After everything he did to her. He didn't call, he didn't text, he didn't sent a card not even a freaking message. Nothing. For four long damn years, he made no contact at all... with anyone.

He pulled the dark blue shirt down and stared at his reflection at the mirror. Brown eyes glared menacingly back.

He was trully disgusting.

.

.

.

"Are you hungry?" she called at him as he walked casually to the big kitchen. He found her there, right in the middle of the grand space as she fixed something he was curious to know. "I made curry~!" she turned around with a big smile and two plates with food in her hand.

"Thanks. Do you want me to help you with something?" Ichigo heard her fake a gasp as she placed the two plates at the table.

"Kurosaki-kun… do you really believe I'd answer that?!" he could see it; her eyes gleaming as she continued to mock him and he smirked in reply when she giggled.

They sat down and ate and they talked for many things, Orihime successfully taking Ichigo's mind off of his girlfriend and their fight. It was something he didn't want to talk about right now and she understood it, though she was sure someone could not simply run away from a problem he faces.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

They now sat at her couch, the cake in their hands forgotten as she let the question register in his head. She bit her lip when his scowl deepened and he stared –or rather, _glared_ her wall. "Sorry, it's really not my busyness… you don't have to answer that…"

"Stupid reasons, actually…" he started and she closed her mouth, her eyes trained on him as he leaned back, his head falling at the couch. "It started with _I want to see a romance film_, continued with _we never go out to have some fun_ and ended with _having an unsatisfied sex life_…" he blew out a shaky breath and continued to stare at the ceiling with brown bored eyes. "I don't think I can do this anymore, Inoue… all this pressure… normally it wouldn't bother me but right now… I feel like I'm drowning…" he ran a hand over his face, his mind weak and bored as he did a relapse of today. He felt a hand, warm and soft touching his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see Orihime's smiling face. Her eyes, big and wide and grey looked at him, gleamed back at him with hidden confidence that only made his gut twist, because he knew what was coming next.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun. You'll definitely get through this! I… I'm sure you will. You can't let this one little fight get between you two. Senna-san l-loves you very much and you l-love her too…" she trailed off and he desperately tried to focus on her words, but his eyes –those treacherous orbs– kept falling at her moving lips. Light pink flesh, plump and soft-looking kept moving opening and forming words that never reached his ears, never formed in his mind. He sealed his eyes and turned his head to the wall.

"I really am not helping, am I?" he opened one eye and peaked at her; soft smile in place with big silver eyes full of sadness and shoulders down in deep defeat... he closed his eyes and sighed again.

"To be honest not so much right now." she chuckled softly and he felt her eyes move at him. There was a moment of silence between them before he chose to break it with the dread it question;

"When did all fall apart between us, Inoue?"

_...In all honesty..._

Their eyes met in a soft contact.

_...she didn't know... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, I am back. Yes, this is DeathBerryLover1995. Yes, I did change my name in DeathBerryHime. No, you can't have the reasons, for simply there is none. No, you're not dreaming this. No, I haven't forgotten about the other stories. Yes, this is short. No, it will be longer next chapter. And finally...**

**It's good to be back. My head almost lost all it's braincells the last couple of weeks, but don't worry! I am fine! So please, make me a better and happier person and review~!**

**P.S. Also, if I posted a Fairy Tail_NaLu story that is under constraction, how many of you would read this new outbreak (cause I had said that I had devoted myself in IchiHime and Bleach only, that's why)?**


	2. The Prologue

.

.

.

_"Why won't you believe me?! I'm telling the truth here!"_

_"..."_

_"Oh, I see... She has you wrapped around her little finger already."_

_"You don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Now you are wrong, Ichigo. I know exactly what I'm saying."_

_"..."_

_"What?! You thought because she looks innocent that she is too?! Grow up, Ichigo!"_

_"Shut up. I don't believe you."_

_"Why don't you ask her? Just go and ask her. I'm sure she won't hide the truth from you."_

_"..."_

_"Do you even know what they say about her? Better yet how they call her?! I'm telling you she's no better than her mother!"_

_"...Shut up."_

_"I won't, because you're just too blind to see what she truly is."_

_The woman stood up and walked away from the orange haired man._

_"...I...I don't believe you...Senna."_

_She looked behind with a frown._

_"That what you said...what all say...it's not true. You don't know her! They don't know her! No one knows her better than me and I tell you, you are wrong!"_

_She continued looking at the scowling young man, her honey eyes glued on his hard brown orbs._

_"Don't lie to yourself, Ichigo... You'll get hurt more. And... That's just sad."_

.

.

.

"So...that's him?"

"Ano..yes..."

"Doesn't look much to me."

"Rukia-chan, you're being mean..."

"No, I am telling the truth."

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"Oh, good morning, Rangiku-san!"

"Morning, Orihime-chan! So what are you guys looking at?!"

"Orihime's new roommate..."

"New roomma-?! Whoa, Hime-chan! He sure is hot!"

"Rangiku-san!"

"I didn't know you went for guys like that! He looks big and kind of scary..."

"Pfft~! Where exactly _scary _is hiding?! Just look at his hair, Rangiku-san!"

"Haha! True, true Rukia but he's so hot like that~!"

"R-Rangiku-san..."

"So, Orihime, what happened to him? Did a leprechaun threw up on him or something?!"

"Rukia-chan, you're really mean right now, you know..."

"And he's staying with you?"

"U-Un... until he and his girlfriend make up..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Orihime..."

"..."

"..."

"Please don't cry."

.

.

.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He sat on the chair for over an hour now and he was bored out of his mind. Of course he didn't let it show; he just scowled as he looked over the dentistry magazines that were neatly packed on the white short coffee table. White teeth, yellow teeth, brushes, pastes, people, braces, more teeth... He was getting dizzy. And that smell. And all that white color. It was ironic, really. He was a doctor, yet he hated that keen smell of disinfectant and all that white drove him crazy. Walls, chairs, floor, furniture... almost everything was painted in white and it just irked him. The reason? He didn't know.

He looked around him again, eyes lingering on each face that was in the room; a young child with his mother, an elderly couple, a young woman who was talking on the phone quietly as if not to disturb the peace and quiet around the room...

"Are you sure you don't want something, Ichigo-chan?"

Then there was that annoying woman from the reception desk. He felt his eye twitch and a vein popping on his temple; he turned around and came face to face with skin. Light tanned swells that spilled from the white uniform -if you could call _that_ a uniform- she wore. Raising his eyes he met two very amused blue orbs. The smirk in her face irked him, but he could not afford getting into a fight with the woman in front of him; he knew better than cause trouble to Orihime... and besides, something deep inside told him he would lose... So in the most polite way he could master at the moment, he hissed "No, thank you, Matsumoto-san." The woman though had other plans.

"Are you sure? _Ichigo-chan_?" She pushed her breasts more at his face and continued looking down at him smirking; now he just wanted to punch her.

"P-Positive." Ichigo hissed once more; he wouldn't last more. Were was Orihime when he needed her.

_At the darkest corner of your black heart, asshole._

"When will Inoue be done?" He chose to ignore that little voice in his head and focused at the woman in front of him. When he mentioned Orihime's name a frown came full force at her face and her crystal blue eyes almost glared at him. He scowled; what the hell has just happened?

"Why yes, Orihime-chan will come out in a moment." and the woman left her hips swinging back and forth, strawberry blond tresses hugged her back as she went and sat back down, occupying herself with paperwork. Just then the door opened wide and Orihime hoped out smiling as radiantly as ever and he held himself from also smiling.

"So, Orihime come back next week to see how's going, okay? Go book an appointment with Rangiku-san and we're done." Violet narrowed eyes met brown and if possible the petite woman who walked outside with Orihime frowned more. She probably reached at his chest but the air that surround her was different, commanding and demanding respect and attention. Just then, the woman who was harassing him earlier jumped at the young red-haired woman he escorted and hugged her from behind, causing her to squeak. Ichigo watched silently as Orihime interracted with the two women, smiling and talking excitingly. The picture in front threw him back years ago when they were in high school with their group of friends. Back then when they had nothing to worry about, where things were fine and they laughed and hanged out... When they were still all together. When he and she were together and nothing stood in between their friendship...

He sighed and stood up, making his way to the three woman slowly, scowling. He shouldn't be thinking about the past and the things that belonged there. He was better off focusing on the future and forgeting whatever had happened there...

Orihime turned and smiled at him and he couldn't help his own small one.

"Hey, you done?"

"Un! Sorry you had to wait for me so long."

"Nah, it's okay." he shrugged and then Orihime let herself get dragged to the small desc right across the room. His eyes lingered at the two women, mostly at the one who dragged the squirming red-haired. He never like people manhandling Orihime. In the past, when they were in high school, it had happened once with her father. The bastard was drunk and he had slapped her just because she was late only a minute than the ordinary. Orihime hadn't said anything to anyone, but Ichigo had seen the bruises; he was admitted to the ER for three whole weeks. No one knew what had happened to him, except Ichigo that is... but he never told anyone about him meeting her father.

Then there was that time when that senior had asked her to a date. They were in their sophomore year back then. Ichigo hadn't seen much himself, but he had just arrived at school when he saw the fucker holding her from her arms rather roughly. He didn't have to wait for her to yell 'Help"; he just snapped. He was almost expelled that day.

"She's fine."

He blinked and turned to the petite person standing next to him, dressed in white and deep violet eyes staring up at him. He scowled, "What?"

"I said she's fine." she turned towards the two bubbly women, "You see that don't you."

He turned also, "Yeah."

"Good." she nodded, "Then I think that it's not necessary for me to say it... not at least yet."

Ichigo blinked and turned towards the petite raven haired woman, "Say what?"

She turned her head to look at him, raven short locks flying along and violet eyes flaring with hidden rage,

"That, I'll crush you if you make her cry again..."

Ichigo's eyes widened for a second, before dark chocolate orbs narrowed and glared.

"...with _everything_ I have..."

.

.

.

_She didn't have to say it for he had already decided to do so..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hehehe... Sorry it took a while to update this one. To tell you the truth, I kind of forgot about this one... so I'm sorry dear readers! It won't happen again.**

**So the mystery behind Orihime's and Ichigo's past is getting unraveled slowly, but not too slowly cause I plan for this story to be a little short, kind of 5-7 chapters maybe, I don't know yet... and Whoa! Rukia's on the offensive! Now, I wonder what happened... Hmm?! Don't you wonder about the past also?! *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* Don't worry, cause next chapter is gonna be a kind of BIG surprise for all of us...**

**P.S. For all the readers that read _Howls_, I would like to tell you that I've put the story into HIATUS-mode cause I'm going to FIX some points along the story and redo some chapters that I really, really, REALLY hate... And then when I'll be done, I'm thinking of reposting the _whole_ story.**

**I know it's hard and stuff, but I'll try my best to upgrade it and also put some more important stuff in it that I'll need to use in some chapters in the future and forgot to put... So please bear with me a little longer!**

**Thank you for your support!**


	3. The Start

**Just FYI I changed the time the two of them were separated. Instead of one I made it four years... Don't hate me just yet. Read the chapter and then throw those tomatoes...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He still remembered how everything started.

.

_"Kurosaki-kuuun!"_

.

It was back at their sophomore year in high school, that everything he knew changed. That the beautiful woman sitting next to him in the car, changed.

.

_"Ah, Inoue."_

.

Everything he knew had snapped; destroyed; vanished; annihilated... c_rambled_.

In one single moment... In one sentence...

.

.

.

.

.

_I hate you._

.

"So, where we go now?"

Owlish silver eyes blinked before turning to meet narrow brown. Her eyes were different now, they had changed since he had last seen them. They used to be carefree and inviting, always having that hint of innocence and serenity within. Always shimmering with joy. Now, they were endlessly deep, calculating and sometimes void. The innocence had remained but it was hollow, like a mask.

So much had happened. To them; to her; to him... To everyone. Their whole life changed in a single snap of the fingers. And it was unfair, so much. Many tears and so much pain. He never wished to see either again.

"Huh? What do you mean Kurosaki-kun?"

He sighed, "You said you had things you needed to do right? So, where's next?" The woman besides him tilted her head and put a finger on her chin, her eyes closed and brows furrowed, lips plucked; Ichigo's lips twitched..._cute_.

"Well, I was hoping of going _there _since I don't have to work this week..." she opened her eyes and beamed at him, "I guess we'll go _there_, then!"

"_There_?" Ichigo asked as he pressed the pedal, the car moving down the road.

Orihime nodded as she smiled, "Un, there! Also... _she'll _be very happy to see you..." She tried to mask it, but Ichigo caught the hidden sadness that surrounded her voice. Her eyes turned murky and the clear grey grew misty and watery. Ichigo's eyes narrowed; what's just happened?

"Ah! But first, we need to stop at a flower shop! She'll be sad if I don't bring them!"

Shaking his head, Ichigo tried to hide his smile but it was inevitable; she was smiling that special smile, doing that radiant lip-twisting thing that was so unique, so Orihime like that he found himself completely unarmed and exposed. He felt that excited tag of his heart. He was thrown back to his childhood years, so nostalgic and familiar; he had to embrace it.

"Alright!" he said smirking, "Lead the way."

After all, that naïvety had entered his life again. He did not want to lose it again.

.

.

.

He was so utterly confused right now.

They were walking down a white, long, familiar hallway, people in white walking passed them, each and everyone of them stopping to greet the auburn haired woman beside him before slowly talking their leave. Ichigo curiously eyed Orihime from the corner of his eyes. She was walking with a big smile, happily holding a bouquet of white lilies with a single dark blue and purple orchid at the middle, everything tied up with a single red ribbon and white paper. He was curious, very much. Not only she bought flowers for a certain _she _(he still didn't know who that was, she wanted to be a secret) and she was genuinely smiling, but they were in a _freaking hospital_. Were they here to visit someone? He wondered who it was. His brain started working and quickly trying to remember friends and acquaintances he had since he was a teenager.

For moments he was quite out of it, drunk withing the sounds of their feet but mostly into the soft humming coming from Orihime. She always had a lovely voice, even though she rarely sung (she was always too shy and he always found the dark blush of her cheeks too cute) he had found her voice engraved into his mind. He didn't know why then and he had never really bothered to find out and even when he was away he still couldn't make it disappear. At that time he had become annoyed and very frustrated, but right now he didn't want her to stop. He was engrossed in his thoughts and her sweet voice, no distraction from anyone... His own personal refuge.

"Wah~ Okaa-san, look! Look!"

Ichigo stopped in his track and just like that the frown in his face transformed into a full scowl... Had he just... _jinxed _himself? The red haired woman stopped as well and looked behind her, eyes furrowed in confusion before they lit up and a huge smile that made Ichigo tense; _who the hell made her smile like that?_ He made a move to turn, brown eyes narrowed into a glare, his mouth into a scowl; _just tell him who..._ There was a blur of yellow and brown that crashed at the red haired woman next to him. Orihime let out a yelp and managed to straightened herself as her arms wrapped around her assaulter.

"Oi!" Ichigo's head whipped around again (he swore he heard his neck crack) only to see yellow and fur and... _was that a tail?_

"Hime-chan~!" the yellow mass wiggled its head and buried it deeper into... Ichigo's scowl deepened and a vein popped at his temple. He had dealt with plenty of this shit in the past and imagine that! He never really thought that in the age of 25 this will keep happening to her...and _him_ also.

"Oi, you brat! Where the hell you think you're rubbing your face at?!" the hood fell to his shoulders as a boy, probably nine or ten years old, looked at him. Brown ruffled hair sticking wherever and eyes rich in a chocolate color stared back with an indifferent look. The boys eyes slid up and down... then again up before stopping to his face. And that's when Ichigo completely lost it.

"Where are you laughing at, you brat!" The nameless boy had fallen to the ground, rolling all over while laughing like crazy. Cheeks a wild pink, he continued laughing like crazy as his small fingers pointed at him. Ichigo felt himself twitch; the fuck's wrong with the kid... Was he laughing at him? If yes, he better prepare himself, he's not going easy on him just because he's a child. At least, he stopped groping Orihime... that was what it mattered at the moment.

"Koharu-chan! Don't do that!" the boy abradly stopped and turned his head, a pout/glare in his face as he looked at the approaching woman.

"_Okaa-san_! I told you millions times already, it's _Kon_!" he whined and Ichigo's ears had enough; what kind of mother could deal with such a kid?

"Hai, ha- Oh, if it isn't Orihime-chan?" A woman with long silver hair and the deepest chocolate eyes he had seen appeared in front of them.

"Waah! Aya-san, good morning!" his head snapped at the woman beside him and his brow raised; Orihime knew this woman? Aya smiled at her, her silver white bangs falling to the side as she tilted her head, "Good morning! How's my favorite mangaka doing today?"

_Wait..._ mangaka?

Orihime giggled, "I'm fine, thank you! I came to visit a friend."

A friend?

"Ah, I see!" Aya stopped for a moment and her eyes slid skillfully at him. Ichigo forced a smile at the woman and stayed still as her keen eyes pierced right through him, "And who might you be?" Honestly, Ichigo didn't like the look Aya was giving him at the moment; that mischievous stare that promised something dark and rather.._dangerous_ to him. He opened his mouth to answer the question, but damn that little brat... he did it _again_.

"He's a walking carrot, Okaa-san. Can't you see?" He was gonna kill the brat. Oh he would...slowly and painfully...

"Oh, I see! Nice to meet you, Walking Carrot-san." After he killed his mother that is.

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo." He managed to hiss at the pair that was giggling. Orihime was rather quiet, but he had seen how her teeth bit her lips and her cheeks had gotten pink all of a sudden.

"Oh...so...you're Walking Strawberry-san, then?"

.

.

.

Ichigo felt his brow twitch yet again as his walking partner had failed yet again to hide her non-stop giggles, "I'm so-sorry, Ku-Kuro-saki-k-_pfft _ahahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want..." he said as he walked ahead of her, Orihime jumping to follow his big strides.

"I-I'm sorry. D-Don't be m-mad, but... Come on, you have to admit, it was funny! Your face was so hilarious when Kon-kun said that!" and she was back at laughing again.

Ichigo scowled at her, "He called me a _walking, warning, flash light _and you think it's funny?"

There was silence for a moment and Ichigo was sure she had stopped laughing at him-

"...Yes."

-but he jinxed himself again as she was back at laughing.

"Whatever..." he said as he walked ahead, head low and cheeks a light pink. He wasn't blushing because she's laughing at _him_. He's blushing _because _she's laughing. He always liked her laughter, tingly like a pair of bells and soft like the melody of a flute. It was a unique laugh and if it didn't belong to her, he couldn't imagine who could have had it.

"Kurosaki-kun." he stopped and turned around and he was surprised to see her stopping, "We are here." Ichigo felt his guts twisting; _that smile again_. He raised his head and glanced at the black curved numbers; _241_... So they were here for a patient then. Who could it be? Someone he knew obviously. Why bringing him here and saying that _she'll be happy to see him_.

Orihime entered first, smile still in face as she called out_ "I'm here and I brought a guest!"_ Weird though, because she received no answer. Maybe the patient was sleeping? He was startled when Orihime turned all of a sudden and dragged him in the bright room, "What are you standing there for? Come in!"

His eyes widened and his knees felt weak when he saw _her_. Right there in the middle of the room wrapped in white cozy blankets and tangled with tubes and cables and machines, lay the person he least expected to meet.

"_Tada~_!It's Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan~!"

.

.

.

_"I thought I told you to stay away from him..."_

_"B-But I-"_

_"Why don't you get it?! He's mine! He belongs to me!"_

_"S-S-"_

_"You are a nothing compared to me... You are nothing to him..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I think it'll be safer for me to go and hide for a little while, right? You know, until you guys don't want to kill me anymore...**

**-DeathBerry**


	4. The Way

**I'm just happy not many of you wish to kill me, that's all... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"She's lying, you know... Senna, that is."_

_"You don't know that for sure."_

_"What do you mean? You believed her?"_

_"I believe what I saw."_

_"So you take her side and won't believe your best friend?!"_

_"Senna is my girlfriend!"_

_"And Orihime is your childhood and best friend!"_

_"..."_

_"Just let her explain... you owe her that much."_

.

.

.

"When... did this... " his question was left in midair, incomplete. He still couldn't believe it. How could Arisawa Tatsuki, his best friend, childhood friend, the only girl that had ever kicked his ass, the three times karate champion back in high school, to...

He just couldn't believe it.

Orihime turned at him and smiled sadly at him, "A car accident..." she turned back and put the flowers in the usual vase at Tatsuki's nightstand. Ichigo starred the red haired woman move, gentle and quick, with extra care she held the white flowers, eyes low and shadow cast, "..two years ago..." Her words caught up with his ears and mind and he couldn't help the confusion and anger that pooled at his guts.

"T-Two... What do you mean _two years_?... Just what-" He run a hand through his thick mane and took a step back. Chocolate eyes narrowed with Orihime, her hand touching pale, skinny shoulder, tenderly stroking the skin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The sentence froze Orihime's hand, "Why wasn't I informed about this? Why didn't anyone tell me?! Why?! No call? Nothing?!"

"I did call you..."

"When Orihime?!" he hissed and took a step forward, "Tell me when you called? Because I don't remember getting any!"

"I did..."

"Don't lie to m-"

"I did!" she turned around facing him, tears shinning behind her eyes, "You just didn't bother answering!"

He stopped mouth opened agape, "W-What.."

"I called. Many times I called and texted you and even mailed you." A pained look appeared and her eyes shone, ready to drop every strong build-up defence and just let go. "Everyone tried! Everyone! No one could contact you! No one reached you... and whenever I called... always the voicemail..." It was like watching his favorite movie, those who caught really his eyes and those moments where he and everybody else couldn't take his eyes off the screen. She leaned forward, her hands bracing on the side bars of the bed, head low and bangs covering her face, untamed color blinding him under the sunlight. She started shaking, her shoulders moving closer to her body as she raised a hand and covered her mouth. She choked down a sob and the first bunch of tears started to fall.

"O-Orihime..."

"I tried... I tried so hard... why? _Why? Why it had to happen?_"

Ichigo took another step forward, hand outstretched and mouth ready to call her out. She paused; everything stopped around him. And he waited... and waited... longest fucking minute in his whole fucked up life. She was just there, standing, brooding, hunched over Tatsuki's bed, red hair and all falling around her pale complexion. And then she moved; and it was like watching a painting come to life. She rose up, back straight and hair twirling and her back, her hand fell slowly, gracefully to her slim other, fingers wrapping around the pale sleeve. He watched as she took a breath, deep and steady, and then exhaled, shoulders dropping in friction calming herself before continuing.

"Ne, Kurosaki-kun..." she rose her head and her glistering silvers met wary brown, "Was it because you hated me?"

.

.

.

"How are her vitals?"

"..."

"Her blood pressure? Heart rate?"

"..."

"Are they stable?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oi, I'm talking to you!"

"..."

"How long you're gonna keep ignoring me?!"

"Until you get bored and leave."

"Oh now you're talking! What the hell's your problem?!"

"You are my problem, Kurosaki."

"Well, fuck you too, Ishida."

"..."

"..."

"Why now, Kurosaki?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"And should I answer you why?"

"Because I'm your friend."

"Friend, my ass... When we met at America you said nothing!"

"That was pure coincidence, the conference was interesting that's all..."

"...Why you didn't say anything then?"

"Was there anything to be said?"

"Yes, she's lying over there in front of you!"

"...that doesn't concern you anymore."

"What are you talking about?! Are you crazy?!-"

"..."

"-of course that concerns me, Ishida! Tatsuki is my best friend! She and Orihime are my best and childhood friends!-"

"..."

"-I should have been here when this-"

"Yes, you should."

"-...what?"

"But you weren't. What is your excuse for that, Kurosaki?"

_"No one told me!"_

"Shut up, Kurosaki. Don't yell in a hospital, you idiot."

"Fuck off, Ishida... Why the fuck you didn't-"

"I did. You didn't answer the phone. Not my e-mails."

"..._what?_"

"And back _then_, you said you wanted to have nothing to do with us..."

_"I never said that I never wanted to see Orihime, Tatsuki or any of you!"_

"You did. Search your peanut for a brain and you'll find _that_ memory in there."

"I...I..."

*sigh*

*steps*

"And Kurosaki... It's _Inoue_."

"...huh?"

"And Arisawa... You lost the right to call their names the moment you stepped out of their lives."

.

.

.

The street was busy, as always. Men, women, mothers, children, businessmen, workers... They passed the streets in a hurry, some looking frantically at their wrist watches and then quicken their step to reach work faster. Glassy orbs saw everything; from the swift movements to the sweat that dripped down their brow. The worry that took over their faces and the twitch of their fingers.

Then her gaze would slip and move to the crowd of students that waited laughing and giggling and talking, for the bus to come. They seemed so carefree and happy... Like no care in the world could bring them down. She envied them. She wanted to feel like them; carefree and happy again...

But that wasn't possible of course. She had to live on with all the pain and the scars... then again, she had caused them, so it was only fair to deal with them for the rest of her life.

"Inoue."

The woman in question raised her head and her glassy eyes met molded brown. To be honest, she didn't expect him to follow her. She had thought that he wouldn't talk to her yet, him being still angry at her. But here he was, standing in front of her hair disleveled and casual clothes, posture aloof and scowl plastered at is lips... if she didn't know him, she would have assumed she was another teenager skipping school. Hands in pockets he came closer, now towering her with his super height; she always thought he was too tall for his age.

"Come on..." he gave a nod but Orihime continued staring at him with big puffy eyes and red nose and small lips. Ichigo sighed; why wouldn't she listen for once. He took her hand -small and frail fingers- and gently tagged, "Let's take a walk."

.

.

.

"It was my fault, you know..."

"Hm?"

She stood up and walked to the edge, "The accident..." she wrapped herself with her arms, "...it was my fault."

Ichigo continued watching her as she faced the river. The setting sun created a fine parade of warm colors, illuminating the waters in light hues. They reflected on her face; shadowing the curve of her eyes, neck and cheeks. Eyes downcast looking into the waters, disappearing under the surface, into a world of her own, "I was running at her down the street, right after the release of my first story..."

_"Tatsuki-chaaan~!"_

A tear fell down her cheek, "...I was so happy."

_"Oh, Orihime!"_

_"Lookie here, Tatsuki-chan! It's my first cover, Banzai!"_

_"Hai, hai, Banzaaai~..." she raised her hands along with the red haired girl._

A sad smile appeared on her lips, "...we had ice-cream after that...she even ate it with ketchup for my sake."

_"T-Tatsuki-chan...don't push yourself much..."_

_"N-No... I p-promised when you did it, I-I'll eat some..."_

_"B-But, Tatsuki-chan... your face is green..."_

She took a breath, "I was leaving then..."

_"Bye-bye, Tatsuki-chaan~!"_

_"Be careful on your way back, ne!"_

Her hands clenched, a tear slipped again, "If only I'd seen the car..."

_"Orihime!"_

_"Eh..?"_

_A horn wheezed._

_"ORIHIME!"_

_Tires scratched the asphalt. A loud crash followed up next._

Tears. Sobs. He hated when she cried. From back then it was unbearable. It always made him feel like punching something, _someone_...

"I'm sorry..." the sobs grew louder and he felt his gut thrashing within him, "It's all my fault."

He took a step. Then another, and as the breeze rushed by them, he took her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, securing her in his embrace; just like when they were little. Just like when they were kids and he and Tatsuki would try to cheer her up when she was sad. Ichigo gritted his teeth and his arms tightened around her huddled form.

"Shh... Don't cry, Inoue... Shhh..." her sobs grew a little as she turned and cried at his shoulder. One hand moved and soon it was within the soft mass of her hair.

"Don't cry, Orihime..." Small hands wrapped around his jacket as his fingers buried at her locks; he always liked her hair, the combination of rich gold, amber and red made her unique to the entire world. He pulled away slowly and he was lost in the wide vast glassy world of her eyes, "It wasn't your fault."

"But it is."

His thumbs brushed stray tears here and there, "It was never your fault." He shook her gently and as if he held a full filled glass of water, her tears started leaking again. Wide puffy eyes stared at his and her red nose wiggled cutely as she sniffed.

"Then whose is?"

He gave her a smile, a small tag on his lips, something really rare she only saw when they were kids or when they were alone at their teen years. He rarely smiled and when he did, he always had a reason; and she savored each and every moments in her mind.

He took her in his arms again, arms locking tightly around her, crashing her into his embrace. He closed his eyes and tucked her head under his chin. Closing his eyes, he focused on her warm breath against his neck and how his skin seemed to melt by the invisible touch.

"No one's, Hime... No one's."

_Just mine._

.

.

.

"I want to start fresh."

"Eh?"

"Can we start over?"

"Un... I'd like that."

"Well then... Hi, Kurosaki Ichigo; Head surgeon in Tokyo's General hospital."

"I'm Inoue Orihime; manga artist!"

"I heard there was this nice ramen stall at the park, would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to."

A scowl. A blink. A _grin_ and a _smile_.

All over again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Last warning, _princess_. Leave him alone."_

_"B-But, I-"_

_"You think he cares? He does it of pity!"_

_"..."_

_"And who wouldn't..."_

_"S-Stop..."_

_"You are the cause of it... All of this."_

_"Stop!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uwaaa~ I'm siiick! I got the flu from my little brother and I feel so awful... But, I managed to complete this chapter! I hope you liked it, although I didn't quite bring out the outcome I wanted I say, I'm pretty much satisfied with this one...**

**So, would you all be oh-so kind and give this story your reviews?**


End file.
